Chance Meeting
by Kitsflame
Summary: Is chivalry really dead? Well not to Mikasa, though her parents have passed. Theyplanned 3 strict training depending on her affinity. She was an Alpha and they wanted her to be knight in shining armor to her lucky omega. Not some scoundrel that would just go into a rut at the scent of an Omega's heat. Omegaverse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan fanfiction. First Omegaverse fanfiction.**

 **x**

 **I normally write smut. It's a challenge to write a non-smut.**

 **Is chivalry really dead not to Mikasa though her parents have passed planned 3 strict training depending on her affinity. She was an Alpha they wanted her to be knight in shining armor to her lucky omega. Not some scoundrel that would just go into a rut at the scent of an Omega's heat.**

 **So it begins**

 **Help I've fallen and I can't get up**

 **Annie's pov**

 **Annie** had been up late cleaning and practicing, but she wanted to go outside desperately. However his rule of no more than a mile radius away from the house. Her father had been extremely overprotective ever since he found out she was an omega on her first heat. She always obeyed. That was until tonight. She planned to go just a bit further off the path that had been marked for her. Running as fast as her body would carry her she came to the spot that was the end of the trail. Its was a dark and dense part of the forest but it seemed calm. Coming to a stop before continuing she left a mark on a tree. Before taking off in quick sprint and passing a large bolder. Missing a tree root that had caught her ankle.

" _ **Fuck, now I won't be seeing dad tomorrow. I'll be dead in the middle of the woods."**_

 **Mikasa's pov**

Mikasa had been out on an errand. Buying milk for her adoptive family. She was asked to run out to get some since she was the best choice because she was an Alpha. No chance of being put into any immediate danger. Any danger could have been pursuing a Beta wouldn't dare follow an Alpha. So as it would be Mikasa decided a quick run through the woods would be fastest way home. So off she went till a voice caught her attention.

" _ **Fuck, now I won't be seeing dad tomorrow. I'll be dead in the middle of the woods."**_

Following the voice she peered around a boulder and spotted the source of the voice. From what Mikasa could tell it was an Omega. Her scent was almost overwhelming to Mikasa. Calling out to the Omega she made herself visible.

" _ **Hello do you need some assistance? I can help you."**_ Mikasa said as she made herself open to the forest floors victim.

The Omega was surprised at the sudden appearance of an Alpha.

" **Yes, I do need help back home. It would be very much** **appreciated."** said the Omega.

" **Well yes of course, but before I get any closer I would love to** **know the name of the beautiful Omega I will be** **helping. I am Mikasa Ackerman."** Mikasa smoothed out as best she could.

" **I am Annie Leonhart. Why are you out here? No one is usually out here this late at night."** Annie questioned.

Mikasa looked down at her watch it was indeed past 12 am.

Taking a breath she started,

" **I was out getting milk for my family. They thought it was best I go rather than my beta brother. As I'm sure you can tell I am an alpha. No one would challenge an alpha except another alpha, Right."** Mikasa finished.

 **Annie's pov**

Annie sighed, she had never been outside of her house before bit from the books she had read she knew this alpha was indeed flirting with her.

" **True I suppose, but why are you so far out in the woods?"** as Mikasa got closer Annie caught a her scent better. It was harsh but not as harsh as her father's, she felt like it was calling out to her. It was protective and gentle. She smelt like pine and oak. She had forgotten all about Mikasa closing the distance. That was until a strong arm picked her up bridal style and she had to wrap her arms around Mikasa's neck for balance.

" **Woah, there I won't drop you. If you wish to return home. It is my command. As for my being out in the woods, I was taking a shortcut to my houses from the grocers."** Mikasa stated and swiftly answered.

" **Okay as for that wish. Yes I would like to go home. I live in that direction."** Annie pointed diagonally to a scent marker she had placed earlier.

 **Mikasa's pov**

It was not very hard for Mikasa to find it. Ignoring the scent of another hulking alpha that had faded with time she continued up the small forest path. Till she saw a light. In the meantime the omega she was carrying had fallen asleep. And her chest started to rumble with a purr. I guess she likes me. Holding her with one arm I reached for the door. It opened with ease. Following her scent up the stairs to her room I lay her down on her bed. Checking her ankle one more time before tucking her in. Looking for a scrap piece of paper I scribbled a quick note. The note read:

 _In 3 days I'll be back to check on you. Be safe and stay of that foot._

 _P.s. you're cute when you're nestled close to my chest purring._

Scent marking it and placing in under her pillow. She left the house as quietly as she could.

Heading home she realized she had dropped the milk by the bolder. Swinging by she got it and went home with a love struck look plastered to her face.

 **Annie's pov(the next morning.**

What I'm home. How? She thought to herself till she felt a note under her pillow.

Reading she blushed hard and crumpled the paper in her hand. It smelled like her. Sitting up and limping to the bathroom she got freshened up. Her father was almost home. At the thought she heard the door open followed by the sound of leather boots on the hardwood floor.

" **Annie I'm home. I brought you something." Mr. Leonhart said.**

 _ **Ha, cliff hanger I'm the queen of those weeee. What do you think Annie's dad brought home. Do you think the next chapter should have smut in it? Should I, Kitsflame keep keep going. What name should Annie's dad have? REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	2. A chance meet A?

**Author note: I got a name. Also I got a new Kitten; his name is Flynn Maize.**

 **Surprise visit for Mikasa**

 _ **Annie p.o.v.**_

" **Annie, I'm home. I brought you something."** Mr. Leonhart said.

Dad was home and a few hours early according to his postcard.

I called out to him, " **I'm upstairs. What'd you bring me?"**

I heard his boots on the stairs; they only creaked when he walked upon them. He knocked on my door. _*knock knock*_

" **May I come in?"** he asked.

Remembering Mikasa's note I quickly shoved it in my dresser.

" **Yes, you can come in."** I answered.

As he opened the door he had two boxes varying in size; a small one and a large.

Handing me a box he said, " **I always thought you'd be lonely whenever I'm not home."**

As I open the box I saw a grayish calico kitten it lay calmly in the box. It's Amber eyes stared into mine. I picked it up and immediately started purring.

" **Charlotte, that's shall be your name."** I said.

Charlotte meowed purring louder.

" **I guess she likes it."** I smiled looking towards my father.

" **Good, I thought you liked her. Oh, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to an old friend's house."** he asked out of the blue.

 _Annie was in shock; he wanted to take me somewhere. Ever since we lost mom I've been in this house in the woods. Before she died we used to live in the city. She died before finding out my Affinity I'm in an Omega because of her. She would always call me her little princess. When she died I was eight and by 9 my dad do I was an Omega. I had my first heat and within that very month you move to this house._

 _He taught me how to fight and defend myself but one year on my mother's death anniversary when I was about fourteen he came back drunk and he beat me to unconsciousness. When he finally was sober he called our family doctor; . He saved my life. Afterwards my father nearly shut himself out of my life but before so he came to my bed crying at the end of it. He swore he would never do it again and if you ever did give me never shown himself to me again he would leave me everything this house all his money. Ever since he's never been the same he leaves often and when he does come home it's only for one or two days then he's gone again. Well enough of my sad story._

" **Sure, if I can get out of here just temporarily."** Annie smiled.

'An old friend' I thought putting down Charlotte. I stepped down hard forgetting my twisted ankle, I nearly fell if it wasn't for my dad being there, I would have.

" **Annie, your ankle its swollen. What happened?"** he asked worried.

" **I twisted it, duh."** I replied.

" **Oh, Well my friend has something for that. If you're going get ready. Yeager doesn't live far, it's walking distance."** he said.

 _Walking distance, huh._

" **Ok, you're caring me."** I said. He had no choice but to agree I was hurt.

" **Oh,"** he continued, " **I hear there is a girl your age you can talk to. She is an Alpha though so be careful. Her name is Mikasa, she supposedly pretty, quite the looker they say."**

 _Mikasa I wonder if she's the same one. The description is pretty close._

So I scrambled to change out of my close and we left the house.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

We came to a house at the edge of the woods. It smelled of Betas and faint of alpha. The scent of pine invaded my nose leaving me almost drooling.

 _That must be her. It smell like her, so she lives here._

Setting me down on one of their lawn chairs, he knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman in her early forties.

" **Frankie Leonhart, It's been a while. Oh, I see you've brought Annie. How are you my dear. You were so little since I last saw you. Look at you all grown."** she blabbed on and on.

" **Yes, Karla it has been a while, is Grisha in? I need some stuff."** He asked sounding a bit off. Karla had caught wind of it.

" **Come in. I'll call down, Mikasa. I'm sure you'd love to talk with her rather than us boring people."** before I limped in she had turned towards the staircase and shouted Mikasa name, but only loud enough for it to get her attention. Soon we heard foot steps.

 _ **So hey guys its been a while.**_

 _ **So names Annie's kitten and dad are names after my deceased pets.**_

 _ **I finished my first year in college.**_

 _ **I almost have the next chapter finished.**_

 _ **(Its mainly Mikasa's pov.)**_

 _ **The more review the faster it goes.**_

 _ **Please share it with a friend if your feel the need**_

 _ **Other than that**_

 _ **See you next time.**_

 _ **Ps. Check out my yandere themed "Sound of Love or That Kiddnapping" ... it is vocaloid (Miku x [Yandere] Luka)**_


End file.
